Imperius Excerpt
by She Who Loves Books
Summary: This is a chapter form the future of Imperius., There has to be a chapter like this and when i thought of this one i knew i had to write it. Warning: If you ... IDK just be warned.


Imperius:

Excerpt From The Future:

"You should have known, Granger, that I would eventually be free. You couldn't really have expected to control me forever, could you?" His words were like ice. As he spoke, he circled Hermione like some sort of cat, stalking its prey. All she felt was shame as she stood there, looking down at her toes. He kept circling her, her wand held tightly by his side as he held his own aloft, aimed at her. "I do however admit, Granger, that while you had me you did me no real damage. Therefore death shall not be your punishment for there was much you could have done to me. No I think we ought to put you through the same thing, what is it you muggles say? 'An eye for an eye,' something like that? No, well you destroyed my reputation, it's only fair I do the same to yours. But first, I would like to embarrass you_ personally_."

Hermione couldn't help it, she shivered. He grinned maliciously. Pointing his wand at her, he muttered an incantation that she now knew very well. "Imperio!"

Hermione was floating. She had heard Draco whisper the incantation and then had come bliss, an all encompassing feeling of wonder. But as quickly as it had come it was fading. She could again focus. She saw she was still standing exactly where she had been, and Draco was standing across from her looking positively gleeful. For a moment she thought it hadn't worked, that Draco hadn't managed to get it to full affect, but she knew she was wrong when she tried to move her legs forward and found she couldn't; now she was the puppet.

As if Malfoy had heard her thoughts, he began to speak, "Well Granger, how does it feel? How does it feel being in the exact same position I was in not an hour ago?" Hermione remained silent. "Answer me!" he demanded.

She had to, like she couldn't connect with her body anymore, like it was working on its own. She heard herself say, "bad." And knew all was lost. To put it bluntly she was _so screwed._ He smiled again, like he couldn't contain himself. "Now Granger, how about that little bit of personal embarrassment you owe me? And I believe I deserve _some _form of compensation for what I've been put through, don't you?" she felt herself nod. She didn't like the way he had said '_some _form of compensation', either.

"Well then, we should begin," he said. _Uh oh, _thought Hermione.

"Hmm, "he said walking around her. "Hmm, yes. Ganger, "he began imperiously, "take off your clothes. Had she been able to she would have gasped, but as it was she couldn't even speak. She was trapped in her own world of quiet indignation as her arms began removing her skirt. She couldn't even blush as her underwear was exposed. Next she was horrified to find herself removing her outer cloak and blouse!

Finally she stood there in her bra, underwear, and socks. It was freezing but she couldn't even shiver. It was even worse when Malfoy said, "You think you're done? I meant all of it Granger. _All _of it."

Hermione couldn't even cry as her hands began to undo her bra clasp, and she began to pull down her underpants. She was now standing in a pile of her own clothes while she herself was entirely naked. She didn't even have her socks anymore!

Still Malfoy smiled, while staring at her chest, and said, "That's better Granger. Much, _much_ better.

Oh how she hated him. And he just couldn't stop making it worse. "Well Granger, "He said thoughtlessly, nonchalantly, "on your knees, Now!" she got to her knees. "Now crawl towards me."

She began to scoot herself forward. Apparently it wasn't good enough though because, as she crawled along the cold hard stone floor completely _naked_, something was amiss. "You don't look very happy, do you?" if Hermione thought he was going to free her though, she was beyond mistaken. "Yes that needs fixing." He focused in on her mind. "Granger, _want me._ " He ordered. He felt her face contort into that of desire and need and her breathing became ragged. He had made her _aroused! _It was too much, she retreated into herself and tried not to feel what she was doing for him. She still could though.

She heard everything.

"_Granger, lick me, like a dog." _

_ "Granger suck."_

She did many horrible things that night, a blow, she had sucked his hard-on and swallowed. She would be trapped with these memories for the rest of her life. And it looked as she would be his for the rest of her life too.

If she could she would probably kill herself.

**For those of you who find me psychotic for writing this chapter im sorry but there had to be one like this, and this turned out pretty well I believe. Review if you like, don't if you didn't.**


End file.
